Pieces of Us
by NaruFMAfangirl
Summary: These words, these hates are all that we have left. Our time is almost up.


Well, I hope you all like this new story. The song used is Broken Bones by Aqualung. I totally suggest that you check out the song! Anyway, please enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Pieces of Us

_Picking up broken words  
Snipping the tips off  
Grinding down the long ones  
That wind around your eardrums_

I think about him sometimes – even when I don't want to – I just can't stop. I think about what we had once: words spoken between Sasuke, Naruto, and I. I now force myself to not think about those broken words. After all these years my heart has grown stronger, and has hardened against the whispers from the past I still hear. It is Sasuke's voice before it was tainted by evil; Naruto's voice before it was tainted by the sadness of a betrayal. I even hear my past words in my head before my heart was broken. I have reached the point where I can simply ignore it, and pretend my life was never that good – making the present bearable.

_Dangerous plastic words  
For crowd dispersal  
And dumb dumb words  
That could blow your head off_

Ever since my clan was killed, the villagers of Konoha have idolized me. I have to be the best because I survived; the last survivor is always strong. They do not know anything. I learned that you don't survive a massacre because you are strong, but because you are _weak_. I made myself stronger, so I will never live through another one. When I discovered this was the path I must follow, they showed up: Naruto and Sakura. They tried to tell me words that told of families being built and friendships that would last forever. That it could heal me. I almost started to believe them. But if I did I would become weak again, and I just might survive to feel the pain of losing another family. I couldn't have that. Those words mean nothing to me. Not now. Never again.

_This is a story 'bout the three of us  
Down by the water and the tide is rising  
This world is burning and I'm terrified  
I need a little more time with you, oh  
I just need a little more time with you_

I never had a family. Not until my team was formed. I had no one to love or to call my precious person. All I had ever known before was hate. And I hated hate. It eats at you every day, and even when you find something good it never truly goes away. I told everyone who would listen, even those who would not, that I would become Hokage, and I would protect them all so they would finally acknowledge my existence. What they don't realize is that I wanted to protect them because I hated them. I hated them so much that I wanted to prove that I could forgive; demons don't forgive. And for so long that was how I lived, but then Sakura and Sasuke became my team. From them I learned what love was; that I could love and be loved. So then I wanted to become Hokage because I had precious people I wanted to protect and it wasn't because I hated them. Now I cannot think of those days. The good times free from hate carry too much pain knowing my friends are trapped in it. If only Sasuke would come home and Sakura would stop crying for me.

_One fine day you'll sing  
Your inevitable love song  
Inevitable lie song  
Inevitable cry song_

I used to love him so much. I loved him with all my heart. Now that which caused my heart to experience so much joy just brings pain. For a while after he left I cried and cried because he hurt me so much by thanking me when he left. If he said he hated me it would have been so much easier to move on. Part of me will always love him, but I no longer cry for him. Not Sasuke. Now after years of controlling my emotions I only cry for one person. He still can't harden his heart and I love that about him. However, in the end, it causes him so much pain. I try to be there for him after every failure to save his loved ones. I will cry for him always, just for Naruto. I can't tell anyone this; I'm afraid the day will come when we will not live to see each other again. So I lie and tell them that I'm doing fine every day. Lying has helped so much.

_Time bends broken bones  
Time bends broken bones  
'Til they wrap around your throat  
And snap around your fingers_

I know what this power has cost me. I can never go back, no matter what they say. Konoha will never accept me: the traitor_._ I still can't understand why Naruto wants me back. I have to hurt all those who I held close, and no matter what they think, I _did_ cherish the time with them. I need this power, this promise that I can kill Itachi. I know that one day I will die and many will die with me. By then it will be too late for any forgiveness. Truthfully, I don't want any. I have hurt them over and over and do not deserve to be forgiven. I can see the parallels between Itachi and me, even if no one thinks I can. It's because of this that I don't want to go back. In the end, I want to die, and never will I be weak again.

_This is a story 'bout the three of us  
Down by the water and the tide is rising  
This world is burning and I'm terrified  
I need a little more time with you_

It's only a matter of time now before this all ends. I'm scared; truly scared, that one or all of us will die in the end. It seems that my life is getting more and more tainted by hate. I know that if we could just talk to Sasuke, we could make him see reason. If he came back Sakura would be happy, and I would be able to have a family again. We could have been great together. We could be better than the sannin. I know we could, but now I know it will never happen. If Sasuke hadn't gone away, or if Sakura hadn't given up on him, then we could still be together. We could _still_ be great. If I could go back and stop this I would. I would give up my life to have them back and happy, even for just one second. Please just let me hold on to them just a little bit longer, a little longer.

_Down by the water and the tide keeps rising  
This world is burning and I'm terrified  
I need a little more time with you  
Oh, I just need a little more time with you  
Oh please, just a little more time with you_

If only I could forget all of the good times with Naruto and Sasuke.

If only this life I live would come to an end and stop hurting Sakura and Naruto, along with myself.

If only our team was whole, and I could see Sasuke and Sakura happy again.


End file.
